


When One Becomes Human

by benedicteggs



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Adventure, Cutesy, Gen, Humor, They're on the surface, True Pacifist Ending, human!skelebros, idk its very fluffy and light
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 14:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,911
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5377928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benedicteggs/pseuds/benedicteggs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sans wakes up one day to find out he turned human? And so did Papyrus?<br/>How do they break the news to the gang? </p><p>Follow their adventures on the surface as humanized monsters. AKA former skeletons. Who now have skin. Oh dear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. WE HAVE SKIN

“oh god. this is a nightmare. this _has_ to be.” Sans rubbed his eyes-- _actual_ eyes-- and blinked. With eyelids. In the mirror was a complete stranger. This had to be some sort of prank, and if it was, it was _not_ funny. The stranger staring back was human. A human! It wore the same clothes, yeah, but skin was definitely not part of the attire.

And… _gross_. He had _hair_. He pulled at the thick, brown tufts that sprouted from his skull. They didn’t budge. It wasn’t just hair on his head, but on his face? The former skeleton stroked his chin, feeling the rough, spiky traces of a shaven beard. He then looked down. Welp, he can’t wear shorts anymore. There was even hair on his legs. Disgusting.

Sans was about to check out the glassy, gooey orbs in his sockets before a brash, sudden knock jerked him out of his musings.

“SANS! SANS, ARE YOU IN THERE??”

Startled, he turned towards the door. Oh god, it was Papyrus. He couldn’t let Pap see him like this. “n-not now, Papyrus! I’m, uh, taking a shower!”

There was not even a pause. “SANS, YOUR HYGIENE IS VERY IMPORTANT TO BOTH OF US, BUT THERE’S SOMETHING YOU NEED TO SEE.”

The elder’s eyes flitted back to the mirror and then back to the door. “bro, this is a really bad time.”

“SANS. SANS I BELIEVE I HAVE SKIN. MY BONES ARE GONE. WHERE HAVE THEY GONE, SANS?!”

Sans stopped at that, his eyes widening in disbelief. He yanked the door open, and sure enough, there was Papyrus. With skin. If not for his amazingly cool outfit, Sans could have dismissed him as a regular human. He gaped up at his younger brother, trying to decide when was the best time to freak out.

Then, Papyrus stooped down to his height, staring into his eyes. Suddenly, he placed his hands on Sans’ cheeks. Sans waited in silence. His brother narrowed his eyes, and then, without warning, Papyrus started pinching his cheeks. Dumbfounded, the former skeleton grinned nervously.

“bro...?”

In response, Papyrus stopped. He then stood up straight, nodding solemnly. “SANS. YOU HAVE VERY CHUBBY CHEEKS.”

Sans’ grin grew wider, and replied, “not bad yourself, Pap. although, it’s no surprise; i’ve always been a pretty cheeky guy.”

This was Papyrus’ cue to groan, however, Sans found him marveling over his new hands, totally engrossed at the transformation. The younger skeleton flipped his hands over and over, wiggling his fingers and flapping them about. “I’VE REALIZED SOMETHING, BROTHER.”

The elder hummed in response, taking the time to regard his own hands. Papyrus turned to look at him, beaming. His hands gripped Sans’ shoulders, shaking him vigorously. “SANS. SANSSANSSANSSANS.”

“wh-what is it, bro?”

He then lifted the shorter one off the ground, swung him around, and hugged him. “SANS, WE BECAME LIKE THE HUMANS!”

He then dropped Sans on the floor. Sans shoved his hands back into his pockets, grinning at his overexcited brother, who was still flailing around happily, exclaiming how human he was now. Welp, at least Pap took it well. Sans had to admit that he didn’t mind, not really. Skeleton, monster, human, whatever. Now that they were on the surface, it mattered less what they looked like. He stared back at his hands. Maybe he could get used to this. Having skin.

“I WILL ANNOUNCE THIS TO EVERYONE. BUT FIRST, I AM GOING TO SHOW FRISK. SHE WILL BE SO SURPRISED!” Papyrus sprinted down the stairs, still babbling on about Frisk’s reaction.

Sans gritted his teeth at that. He forgot about the whole gang. He wondered how they’d react. And Toriel… well, she’d be surprised, but it’ll work out in the end. At least, that’s what Sans hoped. The elder followed his gleeful brother down the stairs.

“OH, I FORGOT FRISK IS STILL AT SCHOOL.” Papyrus faltered for a moment, but picked it right back up. “NO MATTER! THIS IS OF THE UTMOST IMPORTANCE. HER MAJESTY WILL UNDERSTAND.”

Sans wondered if he should text Toriel.

“ARE YOU COMING, SANS?”

“huh? oh yeah, right behind you, Pap.”  

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> lmao they're going to tell Toriel and Frisk now
> 
> Also I kind of imagine them like samsationals' take on human!skelebros? 
> 
> Here’s their designs!  
> Sans: https://41.media.tumblr.com/99101745a3d584b7bdb964b8a27efa4f/tumblr_nxm1xfoEln1sccqqdo2_1280.png
> 
> Papyrus: https://41.media.tumblr.com/3bf9659aa9f162f1a4c483a925ba84be/tumblr_nxm1xfoEln1sccqqdo1_1280.png


	2. In which Toriel almost gets Papyrus arrested

Sans phone buzzed in his pocket. Now donned with a more appropriate pair of pants, he cycled to the school, minutes behind his brother. He pulled out his phone, checking the name on the screen. Oh. It was Toriel. He could only guess what she was texting about.

_Sans, I need your help._ Sans smirked to himself. Ten bucks says it’s about Pap.

 

Another buzz.

 

_Sans, there’s this human who claims he’s ‘Papyrus’ and he’s disrupting my class! How rude!_ This was hilarious. Sans began to text back with one hand.

_on my way, tori._

 

Another buzz.

 

_UPDATE: THE HUMAN IS TRYING TO KIDNAP FRISK. I’M GOING TO CALL THE AUTHORITIES._

The former skeleton wasted no time texting back. Authorities aren’t good. Nope. Papyrus getting arrested is the last thing he wanted.

_NO. NO TORI NO WAIT--_

 

His phone buzzed once again, but by the time it did, Sans was already at the school. He ditched the bike at the side of the building and ran inside, huffing and puffing. He skidded across the halls and ran down the corridors he memorized from taking Frisk to class. Finally, he arrived at Toriel’s classroom, gripping the side of the door. Boy, he was so out of shape. That’s going to be a problem, now that he can’t teleport everywhere.

“Tori… it’s… really Papyrus,” began Sans, putting his hands on his knees to catch his breath. He put up a finger to signal that he needed a moment, ignoring the astounded stares the whole classroom was giving him. Toriel was silent, her mouth forming a small “o”.

Then, she walked towards the shorter, cautiously. Then, she rested her hand on his shoulder. He looked up at her, blinking. A moment of silence passed. And then, Toriel spoke.

“Sans, is that you really you?” Sans grinned, chuckling.

“heh. yup. it’s me.”

“You have hair!” Toriel ran a delicate hand through his hair. She was smiling now, apparently amused.

“i guess you could call this,” the former skeleton paused for effect, “a _hairy_ situation.”

The goat-monster let out a stifled guffaw, automatically clasping a paw to her mouth. She then marveled over Sans’ new form. “How curious, how on earth did you two end up this way?”

Sans shrugged slightly. “dunno, but, uh,” he looked around the classroom. There was no tall human in sight. “where’d Pap go? and-- Frisk isn’t here either?”

“Frisk isn’t-- oh goodness, that child!” She chided, furrowing her brow. “She may have followed Papyrus into the principal’s office.”

“no worries, i’ll go get them,” Sans waved a hand, leaving the classroom. He treaded down the hallway leading to the office. He remembered coming here, too; Frisk was also sent down often for ‘flirting with the other students’.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my puns aren't hilariously bad they're mediocre which means it's really not funny i apologize


	3. We Didn't Get Detention (thankfully)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> literally getting a lecture from the principle and then more bad puns

“OH, SANS. HELLO!”

Opening the door to the principal’s office, the elder skeleton was greeted by a cheery, waving Papyrus. Beside his brother was Frisk, plopped down on a chair too big for them. They gave a quiet wave as well, to which Sans replied with a grin. In front sat the principal, hands clasped on the desk and a deep frown set upon his face.

“S-Sans?” the principal’s gawked at Sans, who simply took a seat between the two instigators. The principal must have been confused, albeit rightly so.

“yup, that’s me. what seems to be the problem?”

“Oh! Well,” the principal started, rubbing his eyes, and focused on Sans again, “it’s mainly disruption in the classroom. Your _brother_ here burst into the classroom, shouting ‘Look at me! Guess who I am!’ at Frisk. You can see that this could be a problem for the other kids trying to learn.”

Sans glanced at Papyrus. He hung his head in silence, twiddling his thumbs guiltily. “hm. i assure you, sir, this won’t happen again. i’ll make sure of it.”

The principal actually looked relieved. Then, his features hardened right again. “This hasn’t been the only case of disruption, you know. Frisk has multiple cases where she flirts.”

“don’t worry. it won’t be a problem,” Sans assured, his mouth twitching. He tried to look solemn, but it was hard not to fall back on his trademark grin.

“Then that’s all I wanted to discuss.” The principal sat up, and Sans copied his action. He shook his hand, relaxing. “Thanks for everything as always, Sans. You know Linda would get on my case if I didn’t have these talks.”

Ugh. _Linda._ “anytime, sir. hey, when’s the next pta meeting again?”

“In a week, actually. Are you planning on attending it?”

“is Linda gonna be there?”

“You know she doesn’t miss a single one.”

Sans grinned. “then you can count on it.”

After a few mumbled apologies and promises of I won’t do it again from both Pap and Frisk, Sans led them out of the office. He looked at his watch. School was already over. Most of the kids had already left, which explained the quiet hallways.

“good news, kid, you don’t have to go back to class,” Sans patted Frisk on the shoulder, smiling. Frisk stared back, unresponding. They looked back and forth from the two brothers, tilting her head questioningly.

“what? ketchup on my face?”

Papyrus scoffed, his mood already returning back to normal. “NO, SILLY. THEY ARE OBVIOUSLY ADMIRING OUR BEAUTIFUL NEW HUMAN FACES!”

The child confirmed the taller one’s statement by nodding vigorously, laughing. She pointed at Sans’ face, and then back at hers. The elder had to chuckle at that. To be honest, he had almost forgotten about his transformation. It didn’t feel too different. Like putting on glasses, and getting used to them, that you started treating them as your own eyes. Everything was just… squishier. Less bony. Less robotic. And fluids leaked from every hole. Sans cringed inwardly; he made a mental note to never think about that again.

“FRISK, WE SHALL SHOW UNDYNE NEXT.” Papyrus lifted Frisk onto his shoulders, to which the child giggled and pointed forward.

“Undyne! Undyne!” they finally spoke, very entertained with her friend’s new appearance.

“you guys go on ahead. i’ll meet you there,” Sans shoved his hands back in his pockets and headed towards Tori’s classroom. The door was open, so Sans poked his head in. The room was now empty, all except for the teacher, who sat typing away on her computer.

“yo, tori.”

“Sans!” Toriel immediately stood up, too quickly, bumping into her desk which rattled quietly. She smiled, flustered. “Sorry, you surprised me. I didn’t recognize you there for a second!”

Sans grinned once again, rubbing the back of his head. “yeah, new face, and all. i suppose i just gotta _face_ this thing head on, since i got some _body_ to do it with.”

The other monster giggled, her smile growing bigger. Oh yeah. Here we go. Sans leaned against the side of the door, readying his armada of puns. 

“it sucks though-- i had a _skele-ton_ of jokes-- now they’ll go to waste. things obviously get under my skin. i’m a tough book to read-- you can’t see through me anymore. i don’t have a funny bone in my body; i’m a changed man.”

Toriel sniggered. “Oh, dear, what a shame indeed. No more trom _bone_ playing for you. No more _humerus_ jokes. But, there’s no need to _skullk_. At least you weren’t as _heartless_ as before.”

“tori, you’re amazing.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> soooo Undyne and Alphys will be appearing next chapter.
> 
> also i am so pumped to do a PTA sans chapter ARE yOU??  
> #standagainstLinda 
> 
> for some reason no one seems to give a shit that they're humans  
> they're pretty chill idk 
> 
>  
> 
> if you couldn't tell this isn't a serious story this is the kind of stories i spew out in the wee hours of the morning where good judgement has left my soul


End file.
